Going No Where but Crazy
by Firefly Of Death1
Summary: This one really made me laugh, I did it when I was board. Its all about Amara and a wacky day. Could all the Sailors be possessed? You find out! Please R&R! ::Really Funny::


The Outer Oasis Series  
Fanfiction  
"Going No Where but Crazy"  
Firefly of Death  
  
Disclaimer: Owning Sailor Moon characters is a joy! ::What? I don't own them?:: Oh well! There is   
still the joy of borrowing!   
  
  
  
"Amara! Rise and Shine!" Michelle said pulling up the tan frilled shades, and holding a feather duster in one hand.  
  
"Wha? Who's there! Huh?" Amara said jumping out of bed with one eye half open looking all around in shock.  
  
"Rise and Shine, silly!" Michelle repeated. "It's a bright and sunny day out!"  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Amara asked yawning and rubbing her head at the same time.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, Amara?" Michelle said in response as she swiftly walked around the room, tidying everything up. "It's a bright and sunny day out!"   
  
"Uh…what are you doing?" Amara said looking at Michelle cleaning everything.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm cleaning up! This room is so messy!" Michelle said looking at the misplaced panties hanging on a chair corner.  
  
"But, Michelle! Please leave my room alone!" Amara said quickly.  
  
"I need to clean!" Michelle replied.  
  
"Well, if your cleaning in here and I'm going somewhere else." Amara said slowly putting on a navy bathrobe.  
  
"Okay, but I made you some breakfast! It's on the table!" Michelle said as Amara continued down the stairs not paying any attention.  
  
*What's up with Michelle? She's acting so strange.* Amara thought.  
  
  
Amara walked off the remaining steps and continued in the kitchen where she found eggs, bacon, and some orange juice sitting on the table. Hotaru and Trista were eating there, too.   
  
"Hi, guys. What's new?" Amara asked them both.  
  
"On today's focast we have sunny skies over Kentucky, but oh no! In South Carolina there will be a downpoar of rain, rain, and more rain." Hotaru replied stuffing a yellow egg in her small mouth.   
  
"Huh? Rain? Kentucky? Forcast?" Amara said outload. "I didn't ask for the weather, kid."  
  
"Uh...anyway, Trista, how's your mourning been?" Amara asked Trista.   
  
"Uh...anyway, Trista, how's your mourning been?" Trista mocked.  
  
"What was that for?" Amara replied.  
  
"What was that for?" Trista copied again.  
  
"There's snow comming in Florida, and a giant flood in south Antartica! Later on channel 34, we contine with the breaking story of a man named Lucy and his sister Bob falling into a black hole 2000 feet below the Earth's surface!" Hotaru said without paying attention to Trista and Amara's mock-a-thon.   
  
"What are you talking about?! Sister Bob? 2000 feet black hole? Lucy? Flood? Huh?" Amara yelled in confusion.  
  
"And were back with the news, earlier today we were talking about a-" Hotaru stopped.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYONE?!" Amara screamed in fusteration. "I'M OUTA HERE."  
  
Amara ran out the door and took a long drive. She continued util she rerached the house of Serena, Rini, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina.   
  
::Ding::  
  
"I'll get it!" Called Serena.  
  
"Uh...Hello? Do I know you? I'm scared of strangers!" Serena said puzzled.  
  
"It's me!! Amara!" said Amara. "Can I come in, please?" (a/n that wasn't the least bit obvious, was it?)  
  
"Oh...well Ama Ama Amara, if....if that is indeed your name...I guess you could come in." said Serena. "Why?"  
  
"Moo?" Mina but in.  
  
"Oh...hi, Mina." said Amara "Wait...Mina? Don't tell me. Your "Mina the Moo Cow"? Amara said with a little laugh.  
  
"Moo moo moo?" Mina replied in different cow sounds.  
  
"Anyway, can I come in?" Amara asked again.  
  
"I gu gu guess." Serena said with a confused and scared look on her face.  
  
Amara was finally let inside where she found Amy, Lita, and Rini and sitting on the couch.  
  
"How are you all?" Amara asked hopping nothing unusual would happin.  
  
"IM FINE!!!!!!" Lita said screamming.  
  
"Why are you yelling? I just asked a simple question. God..." Amara yelled back.  
  
"Moo?" said Mina the Moo Cow.  
  
"How about, you Rini? You okay kid? " Amara asked Rini.  
  
"Die, die, die!!!" Rini replied in anger as she pulled out a knife.  
  
"Whoa, kid....! Stop! Put that thing away." Amara said stepping back. "Amy, do something!! Help!!"  
  
Amy seemed to be ignoring Amara.  
  
"Amy!" Amara repeated. "Hello?! Any one?!"   
  
"I'm scared!!" Serena blurted out.  
  
"Moo moo? Moo moo?" Mina mooed.  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Lita yelled.  
  
Amara ran out of the house and jumped into her car. Rini stepped out the door with a silver blade.  
  
*Come on! Come on!* Amara thought as she tried to start the car.  
  
Suddenly a huge moving van was comming straight at her. Amara honked the horn, the driver wouldn't move.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Amara! Amara! Wake up Amara!" Michelle said pulling up the shades in her bed room.  
  
"Wha? What happened!!?" Amara yelled in confusion and surprise.  
  
"You over slept. You probably had a bad dream or something." Michelle said.  
  
"Whoa...that was a werid dream." Amara said.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Well, you were a bad imatation of Martha Stewert, Hotaru was the first child-news reporter, Trista mocked me, Serena was scared of everything, Mina turned into Mina the Moo cow, Amy ingnored me, Lita was screamming at me for a reason I don't know, and Rini was trying to kill me!!" Amara said out of breath.  
  
"Oh my god...good thing it was only a dream." said Michelle 


End file.
